


The Greatest Art is Stolen

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's crushes on her teachers never go well- Jennifer is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Art is Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenagomez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenagomez/gifts).



> Because my main gift didn't use any of the prompts, and they were all so lovely. Loosely inspired by the third one: "And so evil wins and makes good its slave. There is no more hope."
> 
> And so many thanks to [ericayukimura](http://ericayukimura.tumblr.com/) for betaing <3

The first time Lydia thinks of Ms. Blake sexually is after inadvertently grouping her with her previous boyfriends. She doesn't even realize she's doing it until the woman walks away, and she finds herself imagining what her lips taste like. She wonders if Ms. Blake could throw her up against the blackboard, of what _exactly_ she'd do to her before snapping out of it. 

Lydia hasn't been interested in one of her teachers since grade school, and she doesn't like the hopelessness of it, of knowing it will never happen. But then the concert happens, and everything changes. 

She shouldn't find being bound to a chair, about to be strangled, so intimate. Jennifer's circling her like prey, and Lydia uses the only advantage she has left. She ignores the voice in the back of her mind that wants the woman to devour her, regardless of the consequences. 

"This doesn't fit the pattern. You can't sacrifice _me_. It doesn't even benefit you that much." 

Jennifer's laugh rings out through the cold classroom. "And what, Miss Martin, do you have to offer me?" 

Lydia's heart beats faster, and she's suddenly grateful her teacher isn't a werewolf, "Anything, everything. I can be useful." 

Jennifer smirks at the girl, darker than she's seen before and she wonders what ideas are twirling through her mind. 

"I'm sure you can..." 

She kisses her lightly, a tease of a kiss, and Lydia has half a mind to complain when they hear shouting. Someone slams up against the locked classroom door, and Jennifer unties Lydia quickly. 

"Be still," she says, before picking her up in a bridal hold and running through the fire exit. Lydia is surprised she can walk carrying her, much less run as fast as she is. It doesn't take long before they're peeling out of the parking lot, and Lydia regrets not fully studying the bestiary. She's sure evil druids have some sort of weakness; if she's gets out of this alive she's rereading that book until nothing supernatural can surprise her. The drive is silent and tense, and Lydia's fingers itch to turn on the radio, or to open the door and jump out. 

"Where are we going?" Lydia asks when they pass the city limits, heading northeast. She wonders if Jennifer will go back to Plan A, if the night will end with panicked phone calls and running as fast as she can.

"My real home. Now that you've _so graciously_ confirmed who I am, I'll have to pick another identity. Definitely not teaching again, maybe library work or journalism." 

"So you're not Jenni-"

"No," she cuts off, taking a sharp left onto a small road, "It's Julia."

Lydia bites back a response, and stares out the window. The road is bumpy and no longer completely paved, and Lydia isn't entirely sure Jennif- _Julia_ isn't going to murder her for fun anyway, when an old cabin surrounded by pine trees comes into view. 

"Does it even have heating?" Lydia asks, a hundred similar questions on the tip of her tongue as she watches a squirrel jump down the chimney. She so better not get rabies, gross. 

Julia smiles. "Only the basement." 

"Well that's not creepy _at all_ ," Lydia mutters as they get out of the car, thankful that the gravel is stiff enough that her heels don't sink in. She follows Julia into the cabin, and it's almost completely empty. There’s nothing hanging on the walls, and only a stained couch in what might be a living room, and when Julia leads her down crooked stairs, she begins actively looking for a weapon. The best she can think of is her shoes, and she's about to fake trip to get them off when Jen-Julia pushes back on a wall to reveal a bright and colorful hallway. 

Julia turns to her with a smile, " _This_ is my home." 

It's by far the nicest place Lydia's ever been in, made stranger for all its elegance and location. Painted masterpieces line the walls, from the famous to the unknown, and Lydia's shoes sink into the plush carpet. The ceiling is lined with mirrors, and Lydia pushes away the thought of mirrored ceilings being in _every_ room. The living room has them too, with oversized brown leather couches and even more paintings and sculptures.

Lydia's eyes come off an Auzou across from a Klimt, and catch Julia watching her.

"You do realize you're an evil villain right? You have a secret underground lair." 

A low laugh comes from the kitchen area, and a tall Alpha joins them. "I didn't know you were bringing a guest for dinner." 

Julia's lips quirk at the wording, and Lydia hopes she doesn't see the panic that must be clear on her face. "Not a guest... more of a house pet. Kali, this is Lydia. Lydia, Kali." 

Lydia flushes at the title, but says nothing as Kali draws closer. She doesn't need to get killed over something as stupid as pride- and dammit, she hasn't felt this short in ages. Kali towers above her, her eyes too assessing to be comfortable, and Lydia can't help her own from narrowing. 

Kali's heavy gaze finally comes off her, and she smirks. "Okay. Are you two hungry?"

Dinner was awkwardly normal. Julia sat at the head of the table, with Kali to her right and Lydia to her left, and helped pass the dumplings around. Before her first bite Lydia found out Kali had picked out the art, and the two discussed it until even the dessert was gone. Julia watched them interact silently, and she thought this might just work after all. 

That night she follows them into their bedroom- she's delighted to see that it _does_ have the mirror ceiling also- and they both dip down to kiss her, a murderer on either side. Julia kisses her first, surreal and exquisite, and Lydia feels like she's the subject of a performing arts piece. She's not sure if she's an actress or an object yet, but they must be playing with her. Kali's mouth reinforces that idea, burning hot with feather light touches. She looks up for just a moment, the reflected image stunning her. She's never felt so sexy, and they've barely just begun. They tumble onto the bed, and Lydia's heartbeat is pounding too quickly, her panties already damp. 

She just needed to stay alive. Scott and Allison and the pack would rescue her soon. But if she happened to enjoy herself on any level in the meantime, well, that was only logical.


End file.
